Modern vehicles may include the ability to remotely drive themselves with no or only minor control instruction from the user. Some vehicle may even be able to park themselves while an owner or driver watches from outside the vehicle and provides no or minimal motion control instruction. In these instances, the driver may initiate the remote parking operation from a handheld computing device in communication with the vehicle. The computing device may thus be able to control one or more aspects of the vehicle remotely.